


Canadian Bullsh*t [Childhood]

by Francowitch



Series: JJ Style Week 2017 [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canadian vs American Spelling, Childhood, Day 3 - childhood, JJ Style Week 2017, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 08:17:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: Yuri comes across an old spelling test of JJ's and feels the need to correct his spelling.





	Canadian Bullsh*t [Childhood]

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of JJ Style Week  
> Childhood

**Canadian Bullsh*t [Childhood]**

 

“The fuck is this shit LeRoy?”

 

JJ sighed at the outburst from his lover Yuri, “I don’t know what you are talking about, kitten.”

 

Yuri shook a piece of paper in front of JJ’s face, “This shit! It says perfect score, but you fucking spelt something wrong! Look!”

 

JJ took the offending piece of paper, looking it over he smiled softly then chuckled. He wasn’t sure why his parents had sent this box over to him, it was full of old childhood mementos. The paper was covered in childish shaky scrawls, it was an old spelling test. Everything looked right to him, with a smirk he looked up to Yuri. “I am not sure what you see wrong here kitten, everything is correct. What do you think is spelt incorrectly?”

 

“Right here!” Yuri stabbed his finger at the middle word on the page, “You spelt favourite wrong! There is no fucking ‘u’ in that word. It is f-a-v-o-r-i-t-e.”

 

“No my love, it is f-a-v-o-u-r-i-t-e. There certainly is a ‘u’, you are just using American spelling not the Canadian one.”

 

“The fuck you mean Canadian spelling?” Yuri stomped out of the living room to their spare room where Otabek would be working on some mixes for his gig that night.

 

JJ was digging further into the box from his parents, there was a lot of stuff which he was just going to toss as they really did not have the room in their two bedroom to fill with each man’s childhood items. There was a groan and the sound of Yuri stomping back into the living room where JJ was, JJ looked up to see that Yuri had dragged Otabek out.

 

Yuri pointed to JJ, “Beka! Tell JJ how to spell favourite.”

 

Otabek’s eyebrow was raised in confusion, “What are you talking about Yura? You said this was important. I was in the middle of something.”

 

Yuri stomped his foot as though he were a child once again and not the towering adult male he was. “It is fucking important. Spell the word!”

 

With a sigh Otabek gave in, “F-a-v-o-u-r-i-t-e. Favourite. Are you happy now? Can I go back?”

 

JJ cackled, Yuri’s mouth was open wide in shock, “What the fuck? How could you Beka?”

 

Otabek shrugged, uncertain of how he had upset the feisty blonde. “Can I go now?”

 

Yuri let go of Otabek, his head shaking.

 

“You forget kitten, Beks learned a lot of his english in Canada.”

 

Otabek shrugged again, “My tutor was also British, which probably accounts for the way I spell certain words.”

 

Yuri glared,”Fucking Canadian bullshit!” his ire flashing to Otabek who was starting to look mildly amused, “and you! Fucking traitor!”

 

JJ burst into deep laughter, “It is okay, kitten, I am sure in time we will have you spelling everything correctly. Not only favourite but colour.”

 

Yuri growled,”Like hell I will!”

 

“Flavour.” Otabek spoke up.

 

Yuri looked to Otabek in horror.

 

“Oh good one Beks! Don’t forget neighbour!”

 

“Argh!” Yuri growled again in frustration.

 

“Lover too!” Otabek smirked

 

“Okay now you two are just fucking with me!”

 

JJ and Otabek chuckled, Otabek wrapped his smaller but broad frame around Yuri. “Only a little.”

 

Yuri wrapped himself around Otabek in only the way the flexible skater could, “You are both assholes, you know that.”

 

JJ chuckled, “Soon enough we will have you saying- Eh!”

 

“Fucking hell you will.” Yuri murmured from his place against Otabek.

 

“Yeah I am with Yura on this one Jean,” Otabek was smiling, “I mean, all the years I spent in Canada you never could get me to say that one.”

 

JJ stretched back, glancing over his box of childhood memories, with a sigh he replaced everything he had taken out. “Well who knows in time, I might just rub off on you two. Ahh all of this can go to the curb, such a waste of postage.”

 

Yuri walked over to JJ crouching in front of him, “I am sure that we can find a place in the storage unit downstairs to put one small box.”

 

JJ smiled, “It is just dusty old memories kitten, I would much rather the new ones I make with you two now that I am here.”

 

“Yura is right, stick it downstairs. I am sure when we move next it will be a house where you can actually pull some of that out. We already have a box like that of my own things and I won’t even tell you how many of Yura’s.”

 

Yuri glared at their Kazakh lover, “I don’t remember you complaining when we put it down there.”

 

Otabek chuckled as he put his headphones back on walking back to the studio leaving Yuri and JJ to deal with the box. JJ smiled, he was happy he was here now, and Otabek and Yuri were right, although now they would be making new memories, it did not mean he needed to throw away his old ones. JJ leaned forward grabbing onto Yuri pulling him onto his lap for a kiss.

 

Yuri purred, melting into the embrace, settling himself into JJ’s lap, his arms wrapped around the Canadian’s neck. “Not that I am complaining, what was that for?”

 

JJ smiled, holding Yuri close so he could bury his face in his lover’s neck, “I am just very happy right now kitten. Even if you don't know how to spell properly.”

 

JJ laughed, clutching onto Yuri as he felt the younger man stiffen and start to swear. JJ gasped as he felt Yuri bite onto his neck, the only place he could reach while in their current embrace, the arousal hitting him immediately. Yuri shifted his position as he felt JJ’s grip loosen. Their argument now forgotten, along with the box of childhood items, the pair embraced. Laying in a tangled naked heap of limbs is how Otabek found them an hour later. He smiled looking to his two lovers, his fiances, his family.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and Kudos as always keeps my muse happy and busy!
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more YOI fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
